


Heartbeat

by mimabeann



Series: Adri & Rhea [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, listening to a heart beat, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tumblr Prompts: listening to someone’s heartbeatRhea belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Adrastos Ryl/Rhea Faye
Series: Adri & Rhea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952332
Kudos: 1





	Heartbeat

He’d never been one for soft moments like this before he fell in love with her. Adrastos looked down at the young woman sleeping on his chest. She looked so peaceful, serene even. And the very thought brought a small smile to his lips. She felt safe here. She _is_ safe here. He corrected as he let out a soft sigh and relaxed. 

He focused in on her breathing like he must have done a thousand times before and let his breathing fall in sync with hers. His eyes fluttered closed as he focused on listening all around, but specifically listening to her, focusing more and more until he heard her heartbeat. The soft rhythm was something he felt in his own chest almost as much as he heard. 

He loved these moments. These quiet moments on the ship between the time that she fell asleep and he followed suit. These were the moments that his old life felt the furthest away, but he remembered the memory of it was strongest. The realization that in those days he would have killed her without a second thought. He was no longer proud of who he used to be, but he had to remember so that he could be better. 

He gently traced the line of Rhea’s jaw before brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. He was a better man because of her. He let his arm wrap around her waist as his eyes flickered closed, the sound of her heartbeat gently filling his ears and smiled softly as he let her heartbeat lull him to sleep. These moments reminded him of why he wanted to change. And they always reminded him that he already had what he wanted most. The answer to both was simply, her.


End file.
